


The Right Choice

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, I promise, Requested, Tumblr Prompt, it's not as fluffy as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: a story where dany marries jon and she realize's she's never felt happier. and their continuing married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not as cheesy as it could’ve been but I just like to defend the idea of an incredibly attracted and playful Jonerys. Like chemistry and affection without the fairytale clichee. plus I suck at medival english, because english is not my mother tongue I hope you like it though!

She had hated Tyrion for as much as suggesting marring her off to some Northern bastard.

Marring her off in general. Not that he would’ve been in the position.

After Viserys had sold her to Khal Drogo she had sworn to herself that she would never belong to another man, leave alone for alliance. But she wasn’t stupid either. She wanted to take her throne back but to do so she had to have many men behind her. The little lion man had presented every single strategy to her and had been rather clear in his point that teaming up with the Martells would not be enough. Oberyn had gladly fulfilled his side of the bargain in King’s Landing, he believed in her cause and wanted to see Cersei and Jamie go down as well but Daenerys soon realized that Tyrion was right. A Dornish army, the remaining Unsullied, the few people who still stood behind the Targaryen dynasty and those who feared her dragons more than they valued loyalty would not win the seven kingdoms. She needed the North. So she agreed, even though it cost her pride.

“What is wrong, my Queen?” She heard his husky voice right behind her. It seemed impossible and somehow incredibly selfish for them to be happy when right outside their walls there was a war going on. Still, no matter how wrong it seemed at times, she couldn’t even end it if she wanted to – he had grown so essential to her life that Dany would rather stop breathing than giving up on their marriage.

“It’s nothing, really.” The silver haired Khaleesi said before she allowed herself to lean into his broad body.

“You know when I was a little girl they told me stories about princesses and their knights in shining armor, who’d keep them safe and sound.” Daenerys started as Jon gently wrapped his arms around her petite figure from behind.

“I never wanted that for myself. I don’t need  _saf_ _ety_  or fairytales.”

The side of her head was now resting against his’, breathing in the scent of leather and steel. The mere feeling of his warm body made her weak. She could hear his heart beating, the only sound that could calm her down in times like these.

“So you ended up with an Oathbreaker. The bastard of a traitor.” Jon finished for her with a chuckle. If it hadn’t been for Daenerys and her dragons, the White Walkers would’ve destroyed the wall and every crow along with it. Still, they had declared him an outlaw but he never regretted his decision once. He had accomplished his goal to defend the Wall and that was all he could do to honor his vows when there was a house he had to advocate as well. After all he wasn’t just some bastard of the North, he was Ned Starks bastard and therefore his legacy.

Also there had been this breathtakingly beautiful Khaleesi from Essos, who had triggered him in a way he had never experienced before. He was more confident in her presence – standing up to her and questioning her motives – but on the other hand he felt incredibly vunerable. There was no woman who could’ve encouraged him to break his vows and leave behind his brothers. Then again, there had never been a woman who made him feel this extraordinarily lucky.

“You drive me mad. You make me question my entire belief, everything I ever stood for. By having your back I most certainly break every law there is and risk both of our lives.” Daenerys stated but there was not the slightest frown on her face, no sign of regret.

She could feel his soft lips on her neck but did not stop her little speach, he needed to know that he was her everything, despite obvious obstacles. A princess may desire a prince but Daenerys Targaryen had never tried to live up to anyone’s expectations – she exceeded them. She was not bound to any useless standards.

“But security..” To be honest, it is not possible to stay focused on the words escaping your mouth when there is Jon Snow behind you, kissing every inch of your body until your knees give in but she was way to stubborn to let him interrupt her confession. A Targaryen gets what she wants, even if it delays the foreplay.

“Security is  _nothing_  compared to _this_ , Jon. I would gladly give my life your yours.”

Her words seemed to shock him judging from the sudden stop in movements. With a trained spin he brought her face to face, she needed to look into his eyes for this.

“ _Never_  say something like this, Daenerys.  _Never_  put your life on the line for me.” Jon’s words might have been romantic if it wasn’t for the seriousness in his eyes. She was his wife, his Queen and losing her would break him. Sometimes he wondered how she could possibly not know that.

When she raised her hands in surrender he wasn’t sure if she was mocking him or seriously considering his words but the wide smile on her lips made him forget about their little talk immediately.

As Dany felt his rough hands wandering down to her hips she leaned in to give him an apologetic kiss, which turned into something  _far_ from that. In a matter of seconds she had unbuttoned his linen shirt to expose his toned torso.

“I can not shake the inappropriate thought that the Queen wants to  _seduce_  me.” The dark-haired Stark commented, pretending to be deeply shocked what earned him a challenging look of his wife before she turned to walk into the direction of the furs that made her bed.

Jon was left to watch her as she loosened the strings that held up her dress painfully slow. The look on her face purely to tease him. And  _bloody hell_ it was working.

“You know some consider it a wise idea to obey to their Queen.” The Targaryen said in an enticing voice as she forced her dress down to reveal a ornamented basque.

The King in the North took no time to walk over to Dany, lift her up and kiss her senseless.

There was no time for words, just a triumphant smile on her features. 


End file.
